final_frontier_33fandomcom-20200213-history
Ram Izad
The Ram Izad are a species resembling Earth's jellyfish native to the planet Izad. Biology The invertebrate, naturally aquatic ram izad can’t support their own weight in “normal” gravity. When interacting with mainstream galactic society, they rely on contra-gravitic levitation packs. Their limbs can grip tightly, but are not strong enough to lift more than a few hundred grams each. Ram Izad also possess the ability to secrete natural toxins. The Ram Izad are asexual and possess no gender. Young ram izad, "polyps", bud off and are protected/sheltered by the parent. Culture Due to the presence of ancient ruins on Izad, the Ram Izad have developed a religion centered on the ancient species, calling them the "Enkindlers". Ram Izad myths often speak of them as an elder race that uplifted and civilized them by teaching them language. Several hundred years ago, the ram izad made contact with the Densorin on their nearby homeworld of Densor. Densorin society was quickly collapsing due to overpopulation and warring over scarce resources, so the ram izad rescued several hundred thousand densorin and brought them to Izad, where they integrated into ram izad society with the remaining densorin dying out. Now the densorin serve as a client race of the ram izad, and although to outside observers the relationship can be construed as a form of slavery, the reality is very different. Densorin have integrated with every level of ram izad society, and most consider it an honor to serve a ram izad family in a tradition referred to as the Compact. Many densorin become unofficial members of the family, and some even earn the privilege to learn their masters' "soul names". The ram izad communicate using sophisticated patterns of bio-luminescence—which other species need machine assistance to translate (though many densorin apply genetic modification to their eyes in order to perceive higher frequency flashes which allows them to understand the ram izad)—and speak with scrupulous precision and extreme politeness. Most ram izad take offense at improper language, and must take special courses to unlearn this tendency if they expect to deal with other species. The ram izad have two names, a "face name" and a "soul name." The face name is used as a general label for use by strangers and acquaintances. The soul name is kept for use among close friends and relations, and tends to be poetic. For example, a ram izad known for its cynicism may take a name that means "Illuminates the Folly of the Dancers." That said, ram izad are extremely polite, almost to a fault. They never refer to themselves in the first person with someone they know on a face name basis: to do so is considered egotistical. Instead they refer to themselves as "this one," or the impersonal "it." It is only around those who know their soul name that they would ever consider using the first person. Even when flustered or angry, a ram izad will still maintain exquisite poise, and will remain formal even with those it wishes dead. Densorin servants usually carry out ram izad assassinations, as the hanar are too cumbersome out of the water to participate in a physical fight. The ram izad practice a religious holiday called Nyahir or "First Cresting Bloom" which lasts a full thirteen days and revolves around celebrating the gift of speech, which they attribute to having come from the Enkindlers. It is a mixture of contemplation and competition, with the faithful engaged in stylized debates, poetry duels, and other traditional ram izad art forms. The winners of these events have their names inscribed in bio-luminescence on the side of Mount Vassla, an underwater volcano at the heart of one of the oldest Enkindler ruins on Izad. Ram Izad forbid animal fighting in their culture, thinking it makes people less empathetic to others. Religion Language History *